I'm not afraid of anything
by nightofthelivingwhatsoever
Summary: Evan becomes homeless and wanders the streets. Her only hope for suvival is a little fire demon named Hiei and her guitar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Mr

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Mr. big, Fort Minor, Avril Lavigne, or anything else. I'm dirt poor; I don't think I even own my own house. *sigh*

A/n: By the way, this story contains mild to severe OOCness so I apologize for that, it was unavoidable. Enjoy!

Hiei stat up in his tree, all by himself, all alone, as usual. He hated the park, only reason he came here was because this tree was the most comfortable one in Japan. He particularly hated all the people.

_Hn. You'd think they'd have something better to do than waste their time here. Stupid humans, shouldn't they be at their "jobs" or whatever the heck Kurama told me people do everyday? I hate having to hide up in a freaking tree all day just to get some peace from Sergeant Do As I Say in spirit world. _

Not that hiding in trees all day was the bad part, but the threat of being _discovered_ while hiding in a tree was the thing he hated with a passion. Just the thought of someone going by and noticing the he was up there and making a scene of him made his stomach churn with disgust. Anyways, this wasn't exactly the time to be outside anyway. Even thought it was still October, it was cold outside, about 39 degrees Fahrenheit.

He managed to stick out the day until everyone was gone, and with the up coming rain, that wouldn't be long. Only somebody that was going somewhere, or happened to be stuck in the rain would be walking through the park. As the first raindrops began to fall, Hiei crawled down a branch so the leaves would protect him from the rain. Everyone should have been gone by now.

_Finally, nobody's here, and I don't have to worry about stupid little toddlers pointing at me saying 'Why's that person up in that tree?' I really need to get out of here, sick of all the humans. _

He was about half asleep when he heard noise start up that jerked awake. It sounded like a guitar and a girl singing.

_**Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you**_

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you

Hiei let out a small scowl and leapt from the tree. On a bench behind the tree, sat a way too scrawny girl about Yusuke's age, strumming on an acoustic guitar in the rain. She looked pathetic. He watched her for a while, waiting too see if she would move. Some people walked by; some of them pausing to toss a dollar or two into the guitar case she had at her feet. She threw a grateful smile their way, and continued strumming.

**Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you**

She looked about Yusuke's age, 14 or 15, and longish brown hair. She must have been freezing; she only had on a blue and white tank top and jeans, no jacket or sweater. The rain began to really pour; she let out a small yelp in the middle of the chorus. She bent down and collected whatever money she gotten, packed up and ran for cover. Hiei decided that he had nothing better to do, so he'd follow her. He seen her stop at a store, quickly grabbing an apple and a bottle of water and paying the cashier with the money she'd gotten from the people that had walked past her. She quickly ran into an alley behind the store and sank to the ground, sinking her teeth into the fruit with obvious relish. Hiei watched from the rooftop, watching her devour the thing like she hadn't ate in months, which she probably hadn't. Most of the rain was blocked off by the roofs of the buildings, but what got to hr made her shiver violently. After she finished the bottle of water, she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Hiei thought she was doing it to preserve her body heat.

She stayed like that for a few moments before finally taking her guitar out of the case and softly singing to herself.

_**I'm not afraid of anything,  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
and I don't need much of anything  
but suddenly suddenly  
I am small and the world is big  
all around me is fast moving  
surrounded by so many things  
suddenly suddenly,**_ _**How does it feel to be  
different from me  
are we the same  
how does it feel?  
How does it feel to be  
different from me  
are we the same  
how does it feel?**_

_**I am Young and I am free  
but I get tired and I get weak  
I get lost and I can't sleep  
but suddenly suddenly**_

**Would u comfort me...  
Would u cry with me..?**

_**I am small and the world is big  
but I'm not afraid of anything**_

Her song was cut off as she bent over her guitar and went into a major coughing fit. It didn't stop until five minutes later, She must've decided to settle down for the night, because she packed her only apparent belonging and laid down close against the plastic brick wall she was leaning on. She had her guitar case held tight in her arms so that no one would come and steal it while she slept. Hiei jumped from the rooftop and knelt down beside her, She was scrawnier looking up closer than from a view, you could see every one of her bones. He took off is cloak, draping it over her very small frame, maybe she wouldn't freeze to death tonight.

**The Next Day…**

Hiei watched for her again this time, always keeping an ear out for her music. So far he hadn't heard her yet, and it was already one o'clock p.m.

_Maybe she really did freeze to death. Wait! Why am I such a caring person all of a sudden? She's just a human. A human out on the streets and homeless, singing for scraps. Probably a good thing she has a great voice. I think I'll go get Kurama, her cough sounded really bad, I bet she's sick._

He made one more scan of the area she had been in before going to get Kurama. In just a few short minutes he was standing on a tree branch outside of Kurama's window, impatiently waiting for the red head to open the window.

"Hiei, what are you doing out there? It's forty two degrees outside, get in here." Kurama said through the glass and unlocked the windows.

"I need your help, I'm trying to find a girl that I seen last night, I think she's sick."

"Wow that's strange. You are actually asking **me** for help, because you're **concerned **a human girl, am I getting things straight? Hmmm, maybe I'm running a fever because this is so not the Hiei that has threatened the human race that I know. Are you sure that you're not sick?" Kurama playfully touched the back of his hand to Hiei's forehead, which got promptly swatted away.

"Come on, it's getting dark." Pausing long enough for Kurama to grab a package off of his desk.

Night: Well that's the end of chapter 1!!! This was like **the **longest fic I've written yet.

Hiei: What about that one last spring?

Night: Quite contradicting me, don't forget I have the power to _**kill**_ you in the next chapter.

Hiei: But you won't.

Night: How would you know?

Hiei: You like me too much. You can't resist this :gesturing to himself:

Night: ~passed out from the hotness of Hiei without his shirt on~

Hiei: See? Told ya! Review….or I won't take my shirt off in the next one! Flames welcome and all that crap. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Night: Yay! I finally get to add another chapter!! Sorry it took so long, my other computer crashed and I had to wait to get another so I could write the next chapter. So insert your own fun lil disclaimer and let the story begin!!

Hiei, practically dragging poor Kurama, went as quickly as possible back to the spot where he had last seen the girl, hoping that she was still there, but she was gone. "With the dropping temperature and the lack of protective clothing, she's in serious danger of hypothermia." Kurama said bluntly, looking for a trace of some kind that could lead the pair to her.

"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures." Hiei said, stripping the cloth from his jagan eye, searching for anything that felt like her. He snapped his eyes open from the presence of an aura. "I can feel her, I can't make her out, but I can feel her and she's dying. Kurama and Hiei ran ten blocks, looking down each street until they came to the last.

"She has to be here, this is where her energy is coming from." Hiei went down the last alley behind a grocery store, and seen her, lying motionless on a heating grate, her guitar case hugged to her body. "Kurama, quick, she back here!" He yelled for his friend.

Kurama knelt down beside her with his hand pressed first to her face, then to her throat. "She not responsive and her pulse is almost gone, we need to get her into hot water to treat her hypothermia." He plucked a small black pill from the package he was carrying and slipped it into her mouth, "It's called a charcoal pill, it raises the body temperature from the inside" He explained, seeing Hiei's skeptic look. Hiei slipped his cloak off and draped it around her, hugging her body to his, Hiei flitted straight to Kurama's house, with the fox thief himself shortly behind him. Kurama quickly drew Hiei into his bathroom and ran hot water into the bath, he instructed Hiei to put the girl into the bathtub; clothes and all, then they waited.

"Wouldn't have been easier and faster if I had raised her body temperature for her?" Hiei asked, waiting patiently on Kurama to dry her off once she was in the clear.

"Because, if you had raised it too fast, she would have gone into shock and die, you have to let it rise slowly." He explained, dressing her in an oversized tee-shirt and placing her in his bed.

"So then, what do we do now?" Hiei mumbled, playing with a tiny flame he conjured into the palm of his hand.

"Well, we wait." Kurama sat down at his writing desk and opened a book he was reading the page he had marked.

Author: Well? What did you think? I should have another chapter up and running in a short time. Mean while, I have a riddle for the readers (just for fun!) and whoever gets it right will get an honorable mention in the next chap, ok here it is.

If you got it you want to share it, if you share it you haven't got it, what is it.

R&R please!


End file.
